horrible_youtube_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft Parodies
"Minecraft parodies" are any remix of an original song that is remade to have lyrics based on the famous video game Minecraft. Why these songs suck: # Even though Minecraft is an awesome game and was since it was released, video games and music DO NOT mix well. # The lyrics of each of these songs talk about the same boring thing over and over again. All they talk about is mining daimonds, killing dangerous Minecraft mods (ex. creepers, zombies, skeletons, the enderdragon), and how to survive in the game. # Back then when they were popular, they were these overated songs that were played over and over again and it was very annoying. # They are just the stupid results of RUINING really amazing songs '''(ex. Fallen Kingdom, Don't Mine at Night, Wrecking Mob). # Just like the annoying rapper Lil Pump, these guys put some annoying, corny bars into their lyrics (ex. "The creeper's tryna steal all our stuff again"). # They also have very annoying voices, too. Sometimes, they are even these random kids in between the ages 7 and 18 who don't sound like they're even trying (ex. Mine Daimonds). # Many of these songs are very old and are just as annoying as dead memes. # Sometimes they even use different instruments for the background music, which just ruins the original songs '''EVEN MORE (ex. Don't Mine at Night, Fallen Kingdom). Redeeming qualities: # Maybe a parody of one or two songs is funny; however, when people either write too many Minecraft parodies or they overplay them, then it gets annoying. The whole point that I'm trying to say here is that as long as people don't overuse these trash parodies, they're kind of funny. # The voices of some of the singers and songwriters of these songs aren't too bad (ex. Captainsparklez). # Even though the lyrics of these songs are still boring because they talk about the same boring thing, at least some of the bars are creative and decent (ex. Better to take a stand; And that was when I ruled the land). # The original songs that these dumb parodies are made from are usually really good songs (ex. Viva La Vida, Last Friday Night, Wrecking Ball). # Again, even though video games and music don't mix, this isn't to say that Minecraft itself sucks. Minecraft all by itself is a really amazing game and always was and always will be. # At least these songs are not quite as annoying as the songs made by these annoying artists such as Submarine Man, Gummibär, and Lil Flexer. # Fortunately, these songs are not nearly as popular as they used to be; therefore, we don't have to worry about them being played very often anymore. # At least people back in the day only used these songs as if though they were memes and because they were (sort of) funny and NOT because they were taking these horrific definitions of anti-masterpieces (something I just made up) seriously in any way.